A Twist In Time
by twilightturner
Summary: What if Jacob never imprinted on Renesemme? What if he imprinted on some new girl he met? And that new girl just happened to be Emmett's sister..... from his human life
1. The Cold One

A Twist In Time

Ch.1 The Cold One

There I was hiding from the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. She was a tall,thin,beautiful,blond woman around the age of 18. She was

dressed in the most finest clothing I had ever laid eyes on. They fit her figure perfectly making me feel self-conscious. Her beautiful long blond hair

was curled making them bounce with every step. I saw her take my beloved brother after being attacked by a large black bear. At first I thought he

was dead and just as the bear was getting ready to snatch his meal the blond creature apperared out of nowhere and tackeled the bear. Causing

it to growl in pain. Then she knelt to the ground and began to drain it's body free of blood. It was the most disgustingest thing I had ever

witnessed. She too thought my brother was dead but as soon as he moaned in pain she dropped the bear like it was a fluffy pillow. After examining

his face and body, a smile appeared on her face as she picked him up and took off faster than lighting. So I sat there not believing my eyes. After

what seemed like forever I finally got up and ran to hide behind the tree where the bears' bloodless body lay. I looked at it and chickened out and

went back to my bush. As soon as I knelt down the wind blew and appereard another beautiful woman. She was short and had a round face with

long, braided hair that lined down her back. It was almost all white with old age except for a few black strands. Her outfit was similar to rags but

the way she wore them made it look beautiful. She had added beads of all sorts. There were some in the hair, around her neck and arms. With

every movement you could hear them ring.

"Young one, had you witnessed the 'cold one' taking a young man?" She asked. Her voice also showed that she was very ancient by her speech.

But as soon as she spoke of my brother I busted up in tears that could have formed a river.

"Yes..." I sobed "He was my brother and I loved him so much and now I won't be able to see him any more! Unless you can help. Will you help me?" I begged.

"Hush child," she said as she cradled me in her arms. "You will see him soon enough."

And with that she touched my forehead with the palm of her hand and everything became black. But somewhere in the background I heard a wolf

howl out to the moon as if something were going to happen. Something big.


	2. Family

Ch.2 Family

*Beep*Beep*

I awoke nearly screaming and breathing hard to my alarm. I had that dream before many times. Almost once a month since I can remember. It

always ened in darkness. I also had no idea who the strange young boy being taken away from me. He of course was not my brother. I had two

older brothers, Quil, who was 19, and Embry, who was 18. I also had an older sister named Emily. Quil, Embry, and I share our father while Emily

and I shared our mother. I was the youngest at the age of 16.

*Knock*Knock*

"Lillianna get up! It's time for school! You're gonna be late so hurry up!" Yelled Emily from the other side of my door.

I used to live with my mother in New Mexico until about 3 days ago. I decided to live with my sister instead and she gladly agreed to take me in.

Emily live in a small town by the name of Forks. After she finished school she moved down here when she turned 20. Then she met Sam. They have

been together for 2 years. Sma is an ok guy. I mean he treats her well and stuff but he just freaks me out. I met him about a year ago around

Christimas time. My mother got a phone call from Emily saying that she wanted to visit us and Bam! He was there with her. As for my brothers I met

them when I was around 3 yaers old. My dad had decided to visit me and my mom one summer and he brought Quil and Embry over. Quil was 6 and

Embry was 5 at the time. After that my dad came to see me and pay my mom for child support at least once a month. But after I turned 12 he stoped

coming over. Instead he would send the money through mail and as for my brothers, I saw them every 2 months. Only when their aunt would bring

them. They ended up living with her after our dad took off. I mean we still see him but only on the holidays and on our birthdays. I guess my

brothers' mom left shortly after having Embry. But I'm not so sure because they don't like to talk about it too much. Emily's dad died when she was

5. So basically my family is mixed up alot.

* * *

I finally got out of bed to get ready for my first day of school.


	3. Jacob Black

Ch.3 Jacob Black

*LPOV*

"Do you need a ride to school?"

"No i'm good Embry is gonna pick me up so don't worry about it k?" I told Emily as I waited in the living room.

*Beep*Beep*

I looked out the window and sure enough there was Embry in the driver seat. It's a good thing their aunt decided to move to Washinton or else i'd

be stuck with Emily and Sam the whole time. It was raining outside so I ran to his car.

"Hey sis, ready for your first day at a new school?" He smiled at me as I got into the passenger seat.

"Oh, Yeah bring on all the eyes staring at me all day today, saying 'Hey look it's the new girl! Lets make fun of her!' Totally I'm so ready." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"Oh come on the kids on the reservation are not that bad. They're all going to be very welcoming. or else they'll have to deal with me and Quil" He said getting all tough on me. Great just what I need everyone scared of me because of something my stupid brothers said they would do to them if they didn't talk to me.

"Speaking of Quil, where is he?" I asked looking behind me.

"He went to pick up Claire."

"Who's Claire?"

"His girlfriend...Don't worry she's really cool. You'll meet her soon." He said as he saw my face change.

* * *

As we got to school I met up with Quil when he scared the shit out of me. It turned out Claire had to get to class early so I wouldn't be able to meet her until after school. He said that she would be eating dinner with us. After my brothers said their 'good luckd' to me I headed to class. I got there just in time. The day went by pretty fast. I remember that no on really talked to me I guess it had something to do with my brothers. When I get home I'd have to talk to them about that. All the kids are probably scared of me. At lunch I sat with a girl named Zanna and her friends. She was kinda short with long black hair and blue eyes. The whole time she was talking about all the cute guys at our school. When she pointed to a guy sitting at the table on the other side of us, she told me that he was the hottest one of all. I didn't catch him because I wasn't really listening. I happened to glance over at him before the bell rang. And Damn was he fine. He looked up at me smiling causing me to smile and look down then the bell rang. After that the rest of the school day was spent remembering his smile. I made a mental note to myself to ask Zanna what his name was. In english, my last hour I ended up being late because I got lost and because of it the teacher made me stay after class to talk to him. When school ended I was in such a hurry cuz I was late already to meet Embry that when I walked out of class I bumped right into this tall kid, knocking all my books on the floor. He at least helped me. I looked up to thank him when I noticed it was the same boy from lunch.

* * *

*JPOV*

During lunch I was very borded so I looked up to see what people were doing when I saw a girl looking at me. I smiled and she looked down from embarressment by getting caught looking. Then the bell rang. The whole time I was thinking about her long curly black hair and green eyes, she looked kinda liek Zanna. I wondered if they were related because they were sitting together. Although she was so much prettier than Zanna. She must have been new because I would never have forgotten that beautiful smile.

I took my seat in my last hour of the day, english. When the last bell had already rang the girl I had been thinking about walked in late. Our teacher was not so happy. "I don't accept tardyness in my class, but since you are new consider this your warning. Now... Lilianna," he said looking down at the papers she gave him. "Take a seat up front." She did as he said. I couldn't help but stare at her she looked like she was thinking about something. When class ended I walked out hearing the teacher asking her to stay. About two min. later I realized I had forgotten my book. So I went back to class and bumped right into her her, makingall her books fall. I helped her pick them up and I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump into, but thanks for helping me." She said to me.

"Yeah no problem."

"Well I'd better go my brother is waiting for me, so see ya." she said smiling as she walked away.

* * *

*LPOV*

I think my face was bright red after that. When we got home Emily asked a bunch of questions I didn't answer. Instead I went to work on my homework. At 7 Emily called me in to help set the table. Then Quil came in the door hand in hand with a shy looking kinda girl. She was just as tall as him with short brown curled hair. She was a pretty girl for him. Quil introduced us and we talked a while. Then about 10 min. later Embry said that one of his friends named Jacob would be coming over to eat with us.

"He's a nice kid." said Quil

"You'll like him alot because he's close to your age." whispered Emily with a wink.

And right on que the doorbell rang, Embry went to answer it and a min. later in walked that same cute guy I saw after school.

"Hey Lily come here," yelled Embry "I'd like you to meet my friend Jacob Black."


	4. Dinner and a party

Ch.4 Dinner and a Party

*JPOV*

After school I headed home. "Hey Jake how was school?" My dad said as he came to the living room in his wheelchair. "Fine." I answered, not really in the mood to talk. I stayed in the living room for a while watching t.v. I had nothing else to do. Later on Quil came over to invite us to dinner at their house. "Hey Billy, Sam, Emily, and the whole gang want you guys to come over," He said. "Emily wants to throw a party for my sister she just got here a couple of days ago I was hoping you guys could meet her. She's the same age as you Jake maybe you guys had a class together or something. I know she wished she knew alot of people so maybe you guys could hang out or show her around, you know make her feel welcome." "Um.. yeah sure sure will do." I said not knowing what else to say. "What time do you want us over?" My dad asked Quil. "Around 7:30 I guess." I looked at the clock it was 5:27. Quil stayed for about 10 more min. He was talking to my dad about something. I didn't really listen to what they were saying but i didn't really care. Then after a while Quil said he had to go to pick up Claire and with that he left.

At around 7 I left for Quil's house. Billy said he couldn't make it after all because he was going to Charlie's house to watch a game. So I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Seconds later Embry amswered. "Hey man what's up? Glad you could make it where's Billy?" "Oh, um.. Right Billy couldn't make it cuz he was going over to Charlie's house so he said to say sorry." "Yeah no problem at least you came. Hey I want you to meet my sis k? Hold on let me call her over here." "Sure sure" "Hey Lilly come here I'd like you to meet my friend Jacob Black." He said as she come over.

I saw her eyes widen as she saw me. She was the same girl I bumped into earlier. "Hey, so you're the mysterious sister I've heard so much about." I said soundind really stupid. "Yup... I guess so." She answered, blushing. We had walked into the livingroom and I saw Quil on the couch watching t.v with Sam. Claire was with Emily in the kitchen setting the table. Embry and I sat down next to Quil, while Lilly went to the kitchen to help. 10 min. later the doorbell rang. This time Lilly answered. Why didn't she answered it for me I thought. But my thought disappeared as soon as it came. In walked Leah and Seth. I saw her hug each of them and then Emily called us to eat. Everyone was talking in groups. All the guys were talking about cars while the girls were talking about who knows what. Then all of a sudden Leah jumped up and said "We should all go to this new club that just opened up last week. So what do you guys say?" We all decided that it would be fun to go out and party for a while. We ended up taking two cars, Quil,Seth,Embry,Sam, and I went in Embry's new black escalade. The girls took Emily's dark green truck with Emily driving and Lilly in the passenger seat and Leah and Claire in the back seat.

*LPOV*

After I talked to Jacob I went to help Emily and Claire. About 10 min. the doorbell rang. I went to answer it already knowing who it could be. It was my cousins Leah and Seth. I was so excited to see them I hugged both of them, then Emily called us to eat. The whole time I was talking with Leah, seeing how she was doing. I still couldn't believe that she was ok with Sam and Emily being together. I know that before Emily came she was with Sam but I don't know the whole story, just that he broke up with her to be with Emily. My thoughts were interuped when Leah said that we should all go to this new club that opened.

When we got there Sam and Emily went to dance along with Quil and Claire. Seth and Embry went looking for some girls which left me alone with Jacob. After a few min. of silence he asked me "Are you gonna stay here for a while with your brothers?" I was caught off guard with the question. Was he wondering when I was leaving? "Um.. Well actually i'm staying with Emily but ya i'm staying till I leave for collage." "Oh well that's good I guess I'll be seeing you alot." He said causing me to blush. We played 20 questions for a while. We mostly asked questions about our childhood. After what seemed like forever I heard one of my favorite songs playing. It was "Stick With You" by The Pussycat Dolls. As it started playing I said "I love this song!" to Jacob. Just then he said "Well do you want to dance?" Holding his hand out to me. I nodded and took his hand as we walked to the dance floor.

_I don't wanna go another day,  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
Seems like everybody's breaking up  
Throwing their love away,  
But I know I got a good thing right here  
That's why I say (Hey)_

[Chorus:]  
Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever.  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you.  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you, my baby.  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you.

I don't wanna go another day  
So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind.  
See the way we ride in our private lives,  
Ain't nobody getting in between.  
I want you to know that you're the only one for me (one for me)  
And I say

[Chorus]

And now  
Ain't nothing else I can need (nothing else I can need)  
And now  
I'm singing 'cause you're so, so into me.  
I got you,  
We'll be making love endlessly.  
I'm with you (baby, I'm with you)  
Baby, you're with me (Baby, you're with me)

So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's all that counts.  
So don't you worry about  
People hanging around,  
They ain't bringing us down.  
I know you and you know me  
And that's why I say

[Chorus x2]  


Wow! This is perfect! I was dancing with one of the hottestguys I've ever laid eyes on to my favorite song. The only thing that was missing was the 'Kiss'. Towards the end of the song I leaned in and touched his lips with mine.

*JPOV*

When every one left I asked her if she was staying here in Forks and she told me that she was staying with Emily till she left for collage. That was good now I'd be able to see her more offten. We ended up playing 20 questions. When a new slow song came on she said "I love this song!" So I took my chance and asked her if she wanted to dance. She agreed and we headed to the dance floor. She put her arms around my neck and I slid mine around her waist. We danced for a while just listening to the song. She looked like she was thiking. I feel so right with her by me like this. Towards the end of the song she leaned closer to me and put her soft, pink lips on mine.


	5. Confused

Ch.5 Confused

*JPOV*

I was shocked at first, but I didn't know what to do. I broke the kiss gently so I wouldn't hurt her feelings. I really enjoyed the kiss but I didn't know what to think. I also really thought she was cute, but I barely know her. As I pulled away she looked kinda hurt. She mumbled "Sorry." and took off. I wanted to go after her but I didn't know what I would have said. The song ended so I went back to our table. Lily wasn't there and I began to worry. _Where did she go? _Hopefully she didn't take it the wrong way. A few minutes later Embry came back looking upset. He sat down beside me with an angry look in his eye. "Dude, what happened to you?" I asked. "Nothing! I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped back. "Come on you can tell me." "Ok well I was talking to this really hot chick and I was so close to getting her number when Seth walked by." He said growling the last part. I couldn't help myself so I started laughing. "Are you serious? Did he take away your girl?" I said making kissy faces and laughing my ass off. "That's not funny!" He yelled punching my arm. "She was totally drooling over him. And then Seth just walks right up to her and then she lost it. She jumped him man! If I wasn't mad at him I would be telling him to go for it." He glared at Seth, who was now slow dancing with a really hot strawberry blond girl. "And then what happend after that?" "She was all over him! That's what happened!" "That's too bad. Sorry I feel for you cuz you taught him all he knows about girls." I didn't want to tell him anything about me and his sister so I kept my mouth shut. "I know right. You would think that he would have asked if I was going for her before. Man this sucks!"

After a while I saw Seth making out with that one girl he was dancing with earlier. Man she must really like him or she must have been really drunk because he never left his side. Just then I saw Leah walk right up to Seth and yell "SETH COLLIN CLEARWATER!! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Once he heard that he looked up and as soon as he did that the girl started trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. Leah was furious now and you don't want to mess with her when she's like this. The girl in Seth's lap looked up at Leah and told her to go away and wait her turn to be with him because she saw him first. With that Leah grabbed Seth be the ear and walked out the door followed be Claire and Emily. Sam came over to our table and told us we were leaving.

* * *

*LPOV*

I was loving every second of the kiss when he broke off too quickly. I opened my eyes and saw his shocked expression. I felt so bad and even more embarrassed. I mumbled 'sorry' and left as fast as I could. I felt sad. _Did he not like me or what? Was I moving forward too fast? Did he already have a girlfriend? _All these questions were running through my mind as I went looking for Emily. I finally found her dancing with Sam. I told her I didn't feel good and wanted to go home."Ok well, I'll go find everyone and we'll leave ok?" "Well if no one wants to go home I can handle staying a little while longer." "No its getting late anyway so why don't you go wait in the car." With that I turned and started to walk out the door when I heard Leah screaming Seth's name and draging him by the ear to the car. It was kinda funny but I had to hold in my laughter because when Leah's in this mood you don't mess with her. Seth ended up riding with us. Claire said that she had to go home right away so she went with Quil.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Leah yelled to Seth. "SHE IS WAY TOO OLD FOR YOU! NOT TO MENTION SHE WAS DRUNK!" She then smacked Seth on the back of his head. "Emily can you drop us off at our house? We need to get home." Leah asked. Emily made a right turn and we dropped them off. I was quiet the whole time. I didn't feel like talking. "So...did you have a good time? What happened?" "Um.. yeah it was fine I just don't feel very well that's all. Plus i'm really tired." I tryed to fake a yawn. I don't think she believed me but she let it go.

I walked into my room and fell on the bed. I stayed up thinking about what happened with Jacob. It was so bad. I wanted to cry. I made a huge fool out of my self. Now what am I going to do? I could tell it was going to ba a long night. I fell asleep dreaming about the old woman and the beautiful bloodsucker.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. I've just been really busy with so much stuff. I will try to update as soon as I can. ****Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
